


Magic Wand

by fuzipenguin



Series: New Ventures [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Gone Wrong, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: The twins have been bad; Ratchet takes it upon himself to punish them in a most creative way





	Magic Wand

                “There,” Ratchet announced, settling back on his pedes and surveying the twins with great satisfaction. “I think that’s about it. Comfortable?”

                “Completely,” Sideswipe boasted, raising his head up to smirk at Ratchet. It was almost a good enough cover to hide the hint of uncertainty Ratchet saw in Sideswipe’s optics. “Are you going to get started any time soon, though? I’m starting to rust here!”

                Ratchet raised an orbital ridge at the impertinent red mech and tapped the end of a vibrator wand with a heavy hand. Sideswipe arched up, choking a little as the firm, wide head thumped up against his valve. “I’ll start when I’m ready to start. How about you, Sunstreaker?”

                “…I’m fine,” Sunstreaker murmured, staring up at the ceiling. As Ratchet pushed himself to his feet, he noticed Sunstreaker’s denta worrying his lower lip. His expression was otherwise carefully blank as if trying to hide how discomfited he was.

                The brothers were flat on their backs, arms and legs spread-eagled. Thick straps handcuffed their wrists and ankles to anchors in the decking. The floor wasn’t as big as Ratchet had originally planned for, so Sideswipe’s right wrist and Sunstreaker’s left were attached to a shared anchor; the same went for the their corresponding ankles.

                They made for a pretty sight, especially with bared, leaking valves on display. Of course, Ratchet couldn’t quite see every bit of their ports. He’d strapped a vibrator to each of their thighs, one higher, one lower, so that every part of their valves would be stimulated by the circular heads.

                It was punishment for a backfired prank they had recently pulled on some of the minibots. The resulting damage hadn’t been severe, but repairing them had taken up a significant portion of Ratchet’s time. Prowl could put the twins in the brig over and over again, but Ratchet’s participation in their punishments usually had better results.  

                It seemed that Sunstreaker was already regretting his involvement with the prank.

                “Great. Then we’ll get going. Hope you enjoy yourselves,” Ratchet said with a magnanimous wave of his hand. As he turned and walked away, he remotely switched on the vibrators, one by one, smiling at the yelp he heard behind him.

                He took his time settling into his chair, positioned so that he could see both twins. Flicking on a data pad that was more for show than anything, he noticed that Sideswipe was already starting to pant and Sunstreaker’s fingers were curled into tight fists. Even being nervous, their first overloads would hit them very soon.

                “Oh frag, oh frag, oh frag,” Sideswipe started chanting, the back of his head digging into the padded floor. His back was arched, pelvis bearing down on the vibrators. “Oh Primus, that’s good…!”

                Next to him, Sunstreaker moaned brokenly, his entire body going tense. Moments later, his entire body jerked and he came with a garbled curse. His hips twisted, seeking relief from the sensory input, but Ratchet had strapped the wands to their thighs tightly; there was no way to escape.  Sunstreaker yanked mightily on his bonds, rattling the connector rings as he still tried.

                “Yes, oh frag _yes_!” Sideswipe shouted in overload, the sound nearly obscuring the noises of Sunstreaker’s struggles. “That’s one… want me… want me to keep counting?” Sideswipe asked, voice staticky. His chest heaved as his fans worked to display the buildup of heat. Condensation had already begun to form on them both.

                Ratchet peered over the top of his data pad, watching Sideswipe’s body move in a sinuous wave, riding the vibrating heads and already seeking his next overload. Sideswipe was the very picture of wantonness.

                “That’s actually a good idea. You do that,” Ratchet instructed, firmly ignoring his own lust. Maybe in a little bit he’d enjoy himself, but it was important for the twins to understand that they were helpless… just like the minibots they had played with.

                “Ratch…et!” Sunstreaker gasped, still trying to twist and squirm away from the vibrators. “One! How… how many…?”

                He bit his lower lip even harder than before, a muffled strangled noise emerging from behind his closed lips. Sunstreaker’s pelvis tilted upwards, his pedes digging into the floor as his back arched.

                Ratchet watched, transfixed at the sight. He’d always found it hard to look away when one of the twins were in the throes of pleasure, especially Sunstreaker. Oh, Sideswipe always put on an enticing show, but Sunstreaker was more honest in his reactions, and the twist of bliss across his face was beautiful to see.

                “Nggh!” Sunstreaker moaned, head thrashing back and forth as much as his head fins would allow.

                “Oh _, yeah_ , Sunny,” Sideswipe said faintly, helm turned to the side as he watched his twin with darkened optics. “That’s it, baby, just let it happen. Let me see it… come with me.”

                The twins overloaded simultaneously, as far as Ratchet could tell. Sideswipe cried out in praise of Primus while Sunstreaker grunted out a muttered curse.

                Sideswipe collapsed down to the decking, arms twitching. “…two. _Frag_. What did we do again? I _love_ this punishment!”

                “Tt-two,” Sunstreaker stuttered, his cooling fans sounding stressed. He tested his binds again, jerking on them over and over. “Isn’t… isn’t two… enough?”

                “Nope,” Ratchet announced, grinning just a little bit evilly. They couldn’t really see him from this angle so he indulged himself. “I had to spend just over an hour of my personal time undoing your mess. I think you owe me that time back.”

                “… an hour?” Sideswipe and Sunstreaker questioned in unison. Sunstreaker’s voice was one of despair while Sideswipe’s was filled with awe. He seemed to have quickly gotten over his initial nervousness. Regardless, Ratchet suspected even Sideswipe would grow to fight the overloads given enough time.  

                “…don’t… can’t…” Sunstreaker called out, twisting his hips from side to side. “Ratchet!”

                “Sure you can. I thought you loved interfacing,” Ratchet replied, forgoing his data pad for propping his chin on his fist and avidly observing.

                “Sure do… bring it on, baby!” Sideswipe exclaimed. He closed his knees together as much as he could, pressing the vibrating heads deeper against his valve. It was his turn for his hands to form fists and jerk against his cuffs.

                Sideswipe sucked in a deep gulp of air as his pelvis canted downward slowly. “Ohhhhh… Primus… please, please, please…” he whispered faintly, licking his lips over and over again.

                “You almost at three already?” Ratchet asked, impressed. It certainly seemed to be so, judging by the random spasms of Sideswipe’s limbs.

                “Ungghh!”

                Sunstreaker didn’t appear far off either. His feet were kicking uselessly and his hips alternatively thrust upwards and then sharply downwards, his frame growing tenser by the second.

                “Beautiful,” Ratchet murmured. “You boys going to go at the same time again?”

                “… please!” Sunstreaker called out, optics unseeing as they stared up at the ceiling. Seconds later, the shutters snapped closed and he shouted through gritted denta as overload swept over him. It made him shake and tremble and Ratchet was so focused on the gorgeous way Sunstreaker’s body arched that he missed Sideswipe’s completion as well.

                “Three!” Sideswipe exclaimed weakly. “Oh, frag, that was… Sunny?”

                Sunstreaker started thrashing, jerking harder and harder against his cuffs. “Stop it, just for a bit, please, Ratchet…it’s too much!”

                Ratchet furrowed his forehelm, watching Sunstreaker writhe. “Too much?”

                “ _Yes!!_ ” Sunstreaker cried. “Please…!”

                “I don’t know… I haven’t really heard you say that you were sorry for what you did.”

                “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Sunstreaker’s voice was thready and high and he turned his head, optics searching out Ratchet. A pleading gaze bored into Ratchet and his resolve wavered. Was it truly too much for Sunstreaker? If it _was_ , why wasn’t he using his safe word?

                “We’re both sorry, let him up,” Sideswipe instructed, body straining. His expression was worried as he stared at his twin, which was even more of a red flag than Sunstreaker asking to stop. But Sideswipe could safeword at any time too…

                “Really, Sides? You’re sorry as well?” Ratchet questioned, running a quick scan on Sunstreaker. It showed an elevation in both his sparkrate and temperature, but nothing in the dangerous levels. Ratchet frowned again; maybe it was part of their roleplay for the scene?

                “Yes, yes!” Sideswipe cried out as Sunstreaker started whining desperately. “I’m sorry too! I…”

                “Sides… Sides…” Sunstreaker gasped, interrupting his brother. “I don’t want to anymore… I _can’t_ …”

                Sideswipe tangled the fingers of his nearest hand through his brother’s and winced when Sunstreaker clung to him tightly. “It’s ok, baby, it feels good still, I promise. You can always…”

                Sunstreaker shook his head violently, frame beginning to tense again. “Doesn’t! No…!”

                He jerked suddenly, optics blacking out while his mouth opened in a silent scream. He was still for several seconds and then his body dropped back to the flooring with a pained groan. Almost immediately, he began thrashing again, straining to spread his legs even further and pull the vibrators somewhat away from his valve.

                “Shh… shh…” Sideswipe crooned, squeezing Sunstreaker’s fingers. “Hey, look at me… look at me, Sunny… give it to me…”

                Sunstreaker turned his head to gaze at his twin and then abruptly went limp. Ratchet cocked his head and slid to the edge of his seat, a little worried at the sudden change. But before he could investigate further, Sideswipe’s body seized in an arc, nothing but his helm and heels of his pedes touching the floor. Lower jaw dropping open, Sideswipe let a high-pitched wail, one with enough volume to make Ratchet wince.

                “Ratchet… please…”

                Ratchet’s attention was regained by Sunstreaker’s raspy voice. Looking back at the golden frontliner, he was once more pinned by a pleading gaze.

                “Stop the vibrators… he’ll burn something out… he took on all my sensory input, plus his own,” Sunstreaker explained, chest still panting with his ventilations. Then, finally… “ _Kaon_.”

                Sideswipe’s wail grew scratchy, died a bit, and then doubled in volume. His body shuddered, mightily, pelvis dipping down for a second before thrusting up into the air again. As Ratchet pushed himself to his feet and hurried over, he did a quick scan on Sideswipe. The red twin’s temperature was five degrees above normal and his spark rate had nearly quadrupled its norm.

                “Which ones first?” Ratchet demanded, remote access at the ready. In the future he’d have to look into a remote which could trigger all four wands; as it was, he could only do one at a time.

                “He says mine,” Sunstreaker gasped, optics squeezing shut. Sideswipe’s cry tapered off into a pained grunt as he presumably overloaded and Sunstreaker jerked in response. “Please, I’m sorry, please!”

                Ratchet quickly switched off Sunstreaker’s vibrators, first the top and then the lower one. As soon as they stopped vibrating, Sunstreaker practically melted into the floor in relief. Next to him, Sideswipe collapsed back down as well, moaning softly. His toys were next.

                As the vibrations faded away, Ratchet’s audials picked up the faint sound of whimpering. He couldn’t quite tell which twin it was coming from, but considering Sideswipe had been filtering Sunstreaker’s sensory input, Ratchet decided to untie him first.

                “You knew how the scene was going to go; you should have told me you could get hypersensitive,” Ratchet said softly in Sunstreaker’s direction.

                “I didn’t… didn’t think you would really do it for so long…” Sunstreaker replied shakily. “Is he ok?”

                Ratchet unlocked Sideswipe’s cuffs, but the red twin didn’t move to retract his arms. Other than ventilating, he was scarily still. Sideswipe’s sparkrate was steadily decreasing, although his temperature still remained high. It would take a while for the buildup of heat to dissipate.

                “Sideswipe?” Ratchet asked, gently patting Sideswipe’s cheek. Ratchet’s free hand blindly worked on unlocking Sunstreaker’s closest cuff.

                “…mmm…” Sideswipe hummed after a long moment. “… ‘m’k.”

                “Well, at least you’re verbal. Kind of,” Ratchet commented, noting that Sunstreaker had been right. Sideswipe had a multitude of burnt out fuses and circuitry. All minor, but if the double input had gone on much longer, it would have started tripping processor systems.

                “I didn’t know the two of you could do this,” Ratchet said, moving down to their ankles.

                “You’ve seen us feel each other’s pleasure before… even share pain,” Sunstreaker pointed out. He carefully scooted his upper body across the floor towards his brother, optics fixed on Sideswipe’s face. The fingers of their closest hands were still entwined.  

                “Yes, that’s true. I’m sorry; this was supposed to be a punishment without harm,” Ratchet said softly, finishing up with the leg binds. He knelt between them at waist level and got to work on unstrapping the vibrators. Sunstreaker went very still and only relaxed when both of his had been laid to the side. Once free of them, he immediately shut his panel and moved his legs together, rolling over to tuck himself against his brother’s side.

                “…s’k,” Sideswipe mumbled as Ratchet turned to him. “’s’awe… some.”

                “Of course you would love it,” Sunstreaker muttered with a shake of his head. “You nearly burned yourself out.”

                “Worth… it,” Sideswipe continued, his optics finally unshuttering and booting up. “’atch?”

                “Yes, Sideswipe?” Ratchet replied, flicking his fingers to dispel drops of lubricant. There was a puddle of it beneath Sideswipe’s aft and the vibrators were soaked. Once he set them to the side, he spread Sideswipe’s lax legs wider and peered at the frontliner’s array. Besides being puffy and wet, Ratchet didn’t scan any damage.

                “’m sorry. R’lly. Please don’t do… this to Sunny, ‘gain? I’ll leave… the minis ‘lone…”

                Ratchet leaned forward and cupped the side of Sideswipe’s face. “If that’s what he wants, than I won’t,” Ratchet promised, looking over at Sunstreaker so they both could see the promise in his optics. “But why didn’t either of you use the safe word earlier? That’s what it’s there for.”

                “Things were ok until the third overload; then it got to be too much,” Sunstreaker admitted. He ducked his head a little and the next words were mumbled so low Ratchet could barely hear them. “I didn’t want to disappoint you by stopping completely; I was hoping maybe you would pause things.”

                Ratchet made a strangled noise of exasperation. “Sunstreaker, Sideswipe… you could never disappoint me. Scratch that – Sideswipe, you knew your brother was uncomfortable; I’m a little upset that you didn’t safeword _for_ him.”

                Sideswipe hid his face against Sunstreaker’s shoulder, but Ratchet could still see the tremble of Sideswipe’s lower lip. Ratchet internally chastised himself for his harsh tone, but his point was valid.

                “Don’t yell at him,” Sunstreaker snarled, curling protectively around his twin. “He wanted to, but I told him no.”

                Ratchet rolled his optics in frustration. “The two of you! … _you_ safeworded, Sunny.”

                Sunstreaker ducked his head again, nuzzling the top of Sideswipe’s helm. “I wasn’t actually being hurt… he was.”

                “Well, you can bet we’ll be having another discussion regarding both your limits, for yourselves and what you can stand to see happen to your twin, at a later time. For now, however – what do you both need?” Ratchet asked, exasperated.

                It was obvious that scenes with the twins were going to need a bit more pre-work in the future. He’d never taken up with two mechs at the same time before, at least not ones who were so intricately tied to one another. He had a lot to think about.

                “A clean up would be great,” Sunstreaker offered after a beat. The set of his shoulders were still tense, but at least he wasn’t watching Ratchet so guardedly anymore.

                “I have supplies ready for that,” Ratchet said, nodding. He pushed himself to his feet and strode over to his aftercare box. “Then I’ll switch out those burnt circuits and get you both into bed with some coolant. While I do that… what else can you tell me about your experience?”

                “’gain,” Sideswipe stated firmly. “Loved it… for me.”

                Sunstreaker sighed and Ratchet had the suspicion that if he turned around right now, he’d see Sunstreaker glaring at this brother.

                “…I could watch,” Sunstreaker offered after a moment. “If you truly want to punish either of us, pleasuring one while keeping the other bound would work.”

                Sideswipe made a sound of assent just as Ratchet turned around with his hands full of cleanser and cloths. He also caught Sideswipe nudging his brother and giving him a significant look.

                “Sunstreaker? Why do I sense there’s more to that?” Ratchet inquired, kneeling at Sideswipe’s side.

                 Sunstreaker pursed his lips, gaze averting as if in embarrassment. “Except it depends on the way you tie us up… cuz I like a lot of it.”

                 Ratchet froze with a cleanser soaked sponge hanging over Sideswipe’s abdomen. Several drops fell from it and Sideswipe made a noise of protest.

                “I’m sorry… I thought you said you _liked_ being tied up?” Ratchet repeated, quickly lowering his hand to work the cleanser through the spatter of lubricant on Sideswipe’s plating. The mech was a mess, but he was happily arching into each of Ratchet’s strokes.

                Sideswipe’s engine gave a tired rev as his lips curved upwards into a secretive little smile. “He did, the kinky glitch.”

                Ratchet observed Sunstreaker’s bent helm and smiled as well. “Noted. I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

                … _definitely_ a lot to think about.

 

~ End         

 

               

               

               


End file.
